


Madi meets the Skairipa

by Ncredible



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Madi meets Octavia, Multi, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncredible/pseuds/Ncredible
Summary: Madi is taken by the people down in the bunker. The people in the bunker try to figure out how Madi survived Primifaya and Madi is excited to finally be meeting her hero, Octavia





	Madi meets the Skairipa

“Let go of me,” the girl is shouting and thrashing at the hand of the guard holding her. The girl goes for something on her hip and before I have a chance to warn the guard the girl has stuck a small dagger into the guard’s arm. 

Ah, damn it,” the guard yells throwing the girl to the ground. The guard stalks up to the girl, but Indra stands in between the girl and the guard. 

“That’s enough,” Indra growls out.

“She stabbed me,” the guard shouts.

“You shouldn’t have given her an opening,” Octavia says walking into the tent we had put up for her to hold court. Indra takes the interruption and gets the girl to her feet and holds her. The girl however has stopped thrashing around when Octavia walked into the tent. It was the stillest I had seen her since the guard brought the girl into the tent.

“It’s you, the Skiripa,” the girl says full of wonder. Marcus, Indra, Gaia and I all look at each other confused. Skiripa wasn’t something anyone down in the bunker was calling Octavia nowadays. Honestly, I had almost forgotten the old title. 

“And you are?” Octavia asks, bored.

“My name is Madi, I’ve heard all about you.” Madi says excitedly. She reminds me of when Clarke was a little girl and would read something new and exciting. 

“From who?” Indra demands. 

“Clarke. She’s told me all kinds of stories about…” Madi says. My heart stops. It’s the first I’ve heard of Clarke in six years. She has always been on my mind, but I’ve tried not to worry to much about her over the last six years. I just tried to keep focused on getting out and then finding her. 

“Clarke? You’ve seen Clarke? Did you go to space with Clarke and the others?” I ask. I grab Marcus’ hand it was the first time confirmation I have that my baby made back down from space again.

“No, Clarke didn’t go to space. The others left her here.” Madi says. 

“Bellamy would never leave Clarke behind,” Octavia states. I agree with Octavia’s assessment, but stay silent not sure how Octavia would react to an interruption. 

“He had too. Clarke said that she had to because she needed to realign a satellite for the ring to light up. I don’t know it didn’t make a lot of sense Clarke would have to explain it.” Madi says. Madi focuses her attention back on Octavia and speaks again, “is it true that…”

“Where is Clarke,” I ask not caring about interrupting anyone anymore. Not with confirmation that Clarke was here somewhere.

Madi looks down at the ground and sadly answers, “I don’t know we got separated. She told me to run, and she would come find after she got rid of the people who came down from space.”

“Clarke is trying to hunt down Bellamy and the others why would she do that?” Indra demands.

“No, it’s not them. Whoever these people are scare Clarke. They tried to kill us.” Madi explains. 

“There were others in space?” Indra asks. 

Marcus and I exchange a look before he answers hesitantly, “I suppose there could have been.”

“You aren’t sure?” Octavia demands looking at Marcus.

“The Ark forming was a story we told every year, but given what we have learned since because of Allie and what Becca Primheda had done. I suppose there could have been another ship in orbit, but we never saw them and I had never heard of it. We didn’t know anyone was down here either, so I suppose it could be possible.” Marcus says diplomatically.

“It is true.” Madi says, “one of them tried to kill Clarke.” 

“But she is okay?” I ask.

“Yea, Clarke saved me.”

“How did the child survive Primifaya?” Gaia asks speaking for the first time since entering the tent. 

“She must be a Nightblood.” I say figuring that must be the only reason the girl survived. Madi tensed up and looked warily at Gaia.

“I was told that the only nitblida you made was Clarke,” Gaia says rounding on me. Gaia still believes making the nightblood was blasphemous. Octavia ordered Gaia to let it go because I only made Clarke. 

“She was,” I tell her. This conversation got tiresome years ago.

“Then she is a natural born nitblida.” Gaia says getting closer to where Indra and Madi were standing.

“That would be the only explanation I have.” I tell Gaia. 

Gaia talks directly to Madi now, “Natiblida, I am Gaia, a flamekeeper.”

Madi begins to freak out again as Gaia tries to get closer. Indra tries to keep the girl in her grasp, but she is struggling worse than she did with the guard. When Gaia got close enough Madi tried to claw at her and screaming, “Die, Flamekeeper.”

I move and get in between Madi and Gaia, “It’s okay. No one will hurt you.” I try to soothe the girl. While gently pushing Gaia back. 

Madi calms a bit when she sees me when I kneel down to her height, “you’re Clarke’s mom.” She says after she finally calms down enough and looks at me. 

“How did you know?” I ask. 

“Clarke’s drawings.” Madi says. I smile. Clarke does love drawing. Her portraits kept getting better and better.

“How did you meet Clarke?” I ask trying to keep the girl calm.

“She was in my village after Primifaya.” Madi tells me, “she drew a picture of me fishing.” 

“Where did you live all these years after Primifaya?” Octavia demands.

Madi looks at me and I nod encouragingly at her, “I’m not suppose to say. I want to find Clarke.” 

“Child, tell me.” Octavia demands. 

“I can’t.” Madi says again. 

“I…” Octavia begins but is interrupted by a guard coming into the tent. Octavia turns to the guard, “What?”

“There’s another, she is coming in fast.” The guard tells us. I am the first back out of the tent, Marcus was behind me, Octavia and the others follow. 

When I get outside I see someone running towards us, “Madi! Madi!”

“Clarke!” Madi shouts when she sees Clarke running towards us. Madi elbows Indra and runs towards Clarke. When Madi and Clarke meet Madi wraps her arms tightly around Clarke and Clarke has bent slightly to hold onto Madi just as tightly.

“You okay?” Clarke asks letting go of the girl to kneel down looking at Madi more fully. 

“I’m okay.” Madi tells Clarke.

“You sure?” Clarke asks.

“Yes, Clarke.” Madi says and give Clarke another tight hug. 

I step towards them not wanting to ruin the moment, but desperate to see Clarke after six years, “Clarke?” I see Clarke’s head snap up at my voice.

“I’m okay, Clarke.” Madi says again. I walk towards where Clarke and Madi are still hugging. I keep my distance, but Clarke reaches her hand out to me and I take it happy to see my daughter again after all these years. 

“I missed you, Mom.” Clarke says squeezing my hand. 

“I missed you too, Clarke,” I half sob squeezing her hand as well. Gaia moves towards and I feel Clarke immediately tighten up. Clarke pushes Madi behind her, drops my hand and raises a gun she had strapped to her hip. 

“Clarke!” I shout. Clarke ignores me and keeps her gun trained on Gaia.

“You want to talk about somewhere everyone can stay in peace, then you tell Gaia to leave, now, Octavia.” Clarke demands. 

“Wanheda and I will talk privately,” Octavia says motioning to the tent we had all come out of.

“Come on, Madi,” Clarke says walking towards the tent. 

“Alone, Wanheda,” Octavia challenges.

Clarke turns and looks at Octavia, “I don’t answer to you. If you want to know where you can all thrive then Madi comes with me.”

“Fine,” Octavia agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
